


A Mind Of My Own

by EclairEtt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclairEtt/pseuds/EclairEtt
Summary: Lance was in love with pretty things.His Diamonds eyes were just as pretty as hers..._____Keith is alone again, a Ruby with only one goal: finding the Jade who made him see the truth._____Voltron Steven Universe AU_____I'm trying to write my first fanfiction.I will only be able to publish the first chapter and I don't know when I will post the rest.Sorry for the bad grammar, I don't write very well in English since it is not my first language.





	A Mind Of My Own

Lance stood by the door of the extraction chamber waiting for his Diamond to show up. He was bored, he was alone... Well. He wasn't exactly alone, he was surrounded by the wall gems, who were whispering about an affair between an Agate, a Blue Agate, and a simple imperfect Amethyst. Scandalous, but not unheard-of.

The whispers were alternated by giggles and gasps. "You know, I heard from a passing Jasper that they even caught them fuse!" some gasps could be heard.

Lance never saw a fusion before, and he didn't even want to see one. He heard from some Jades that fusions between different gems were mindless monsters. They were empty, corrupted shells un-capable of feeling the simplest emotions, and when the fusion diverges, the gems were left corrupted and they needed to be shattered.

The gems continued to speak.

"Yes! And that they might be shattered soon!" Lance couldn't help but wince, that gem had a really unpleasant acute voice. However, the other gems were able to get past it since another couple of gasps could be heard.

Shattering another gem. Lance shuddered.

He was really proud of his Diamond for disposing of that corrupted gems, but the feeling it gives him... The thought of ending the life of someone... Gems were made to last. They were made to be immortal, long-lasting beings. Shattering them canceled their purpose, it just feels wrong to him.

"I think they deserve it! It's disgusting..."

'Yes, they deserve to be shattered... Doing these things under my Diamonds eyes...' Lance shifted uncomfortably on the spot, the thought of those eyes watching those gems with disgust, ready to shatter them... Those eyes that seemed to be always judging of the imperfect ones.

"I don't think so..." a calm voice interrupted all the chatter. That was a new one, a new opinion in that chattering mess. Maybe she was a gem that disapproved the use of methods such as shattering.

Lance shrugged, they weren't rare, there were a lot of gems who disapproved the method. They preferred... an indeterminate amount of time spent by the corrupted gems in a bubble. It could also be called incarceration.

The voice continued.

"I think it's a waste... We all saw that Amethyst. They weren't as imperfect as everyone is trying to make us believe... Maybe they weren't as horrible too. Maybe-" "Awww, come on! Ya can't be serious!" Another voice added.

Lance could hear the hesitation in the calmer one as she spoke: "Well, I was only making an observation."

A Gem scoffed "Yes, but you could leave your observations for yourself. We don't want another of us to be shattered for that. You don't want to be shattered, do you?"

"No Ma'am."

"Good."

'Oh,' Lance thought 'I was wrong after all'.

That gem. That gem wasn't simply one of those who seemed to believe that they could change the method of punishment inflicted to who decided to contrast their Diamonds will. That gem was one of those who thought. Who reflected. And once his Diamond told him that a gem who has its own will is a dangerous gem.

______

_His Diamond was radiant as always, sitting on his throne and looking outside the large window of the room while the large blue cape partially hid the view of his Diamonds face._

_One thing that people need to know is that Lance was in love with pretty things. And his Diamonds eyes were the prettiest things he ever saw, comparable only to her eyes... They were blue. Stormy blue eyes who stared longingly at the sky, waiting for a miracle to happen. The melancholy that could be seen in those eyes was breathtaking._

_"Pearl..." Lance jumped in surprise as his Diamonds eyes were shifted on his figure as if only now acknowledging his presence._

_He hated how his Diamond couldn't be bothered to remember his name, it made him feel insignificant, but maybe Lance was nothing. He was sure he was nothing compared to his Diamond greatness._

_"Yes, My Diamond?" the Pearl perked up slightly, meeting his Diamond gaze, waiting for a command._

_The Blue Diamond chuckled softly seeing the eagerness with which the pearl responded to his call. "Pearl, do you remember Alfor?"_

_Lance remembered him: White Diamond, the perfect gem._

_No one could achieve pure, simple perfection as he could. No one ever was as perfect as him, The Lost Diamond..._

_Of course Lance remembered him. It was White Diamond, after all, who gave him his name when he emerged from the water._

_Lance answered his Diamonds question with a smile: "Yes, my Diamond. I remember White Diamond, sir." He knew that the topic was really delicate for Blue Diamond._

_"You know what happened to Him, Pearl?" Asked the Diamond, his voice barely a whisper but clear enough for the pearl to hear._

_Lance shook his head._

_He didn't know a lot about the former Diamond. He heard stories about his fall, there were plenty, all different from each other._

_One of his favorites was a tale an Aquamarine told him once. They said that White Diamond was shattered trying to protect them, protecting the Homeworld from a major threat._

_Lance didn't believe the gem because she was an Era Two Gem, with her being born after the War, she couldn't possibly know the truth, but it was a good tale, it was enjoyable._

_He didn't know what happened to the Diamond either (when the War happened he was only a Trainee Pearl, so his contact with the outside world was limited), but he remembered the chaos the Homeworld was in at the time._

_He remembered how the former Blue Pearl, the former Yellow Pearl, and the former White Pearl were there, and then how they were gone. The Blue and Yellow Pearls disappeared and the White one was shattered._

_He remembers how the Trainee Pink Pearl was carried, forcefully taken away from their room, and how the Current Pink Pearl, the only one still functioning of the four Original Pearls, ordered him to forget. But he still remembers._

_He still remembers._

_"Alfor died before the war... He died little over two thousand years ago, killed with one gem he trusted." Blue Diamond returned to watch the sky outside the window and Lance let out a sigh of relief._

_He really didn't want his Diamond to cry, the effects it had on the Pearl weren't good._

_"Alfor was shattered." Lances breath hitched._

_A Diamond. Shattered._

_"Alfor and his Pearl Melenor were shattered by a gem that didn't want us to colonize other planets. Her name was Allura, and she was a White Coral. White Corals were gems used for exploration, they were sent to explore planets that were composed of more than seventy percent water. Now we disposed of all of them." Blue Diamond was beginning to cry, he could feel that sick sensation of uneasiness. His legs felt like they were going to give in._

_"My brother, the person I loved more than anyone else, was shattered because a gem couldn't stay at her place!" Lance was staring at his Diamond in shock when he realized there were tears running down his face._

_"That's why I hate them!" his Diamond was now shouting: "I hate them! I hate them!" Blue Diamond was now clinging at the side of his throne._

_After shaking and sobbing for a while, the bigger gem was able to calm himself enough to whisper at his pearl: "Do you understand now, Pearl? Do you understand why we have to fear those gems who decide to think with their own head? Do you understand why we have to keep everything like it is now? Those gems are dangerous. They will do everything in their power to achieve their goals, to destroy our worlds balance. Do you understand why, Pearl, the gems who think are dangerous and useless to our society?"_

_Lance had been watching intently his Diamond rant, and when the final question had been asked, Lance nodded, trying to clean up the tears running down his face._

_The pearl watched his Diamond smile through the tears and say: " Oh, Pearl, that's why I adore you so much... You are so useful..." Something with that phrase just didn't sit well with Lance, but he beamed at his Diamond anyway._

_"Now, Pearl. Would you like to cheer your Diamond up?" the pearl nodded, cleaning another couple of tears._

_"Good. Now sing for me, Pearl..." ordered the Diamond._

_And just like that, Lance began to sing._

**Author's Note:**

> That's it.  
> It's all I wrote until now and I don't know when I will find enough time or strength to get to work on other chapters.  
> Sorry.


End file.
